


Spilt Champagne

by Sugartush



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Before uncharted 4, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, House Hunting, i love these two, post uncharted 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugartush/pseuds/Sugartush
Summary: Elena and Nate go house hunting to find their New Orleans home. Sometimes occasions where they are not competing for treasure and being blown to bits calls for celebration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna bust as many of these fluffy pieces out as I can because I go back to school in a week and I'm in grade 12 now and I can't handle my life holy crap-

Nathan Drake was foreign to the concept of a home. Sure, he had one when he lived with Sam and their parents in Boston before his mother died. However, he was so young that he found it tough to remember. Then when he was dumped with his brother at the orphanage. The cold straight backed institution was nothing but a shelter to him. As Sam had put it during one particularly tedious sermon, "St. Francis sure knew how to make a guy feel at home didn't he, little brother?"  
And then when he was free, he was barely in one spot to make a home for himself. Travelling took up his time. Hotel rooms became his bedrooms, corner cafes became his kitchens. Sure, he payed the rent out of his here and there finds for a shabby one bedroom in Boston City, but it serviced him only a handful of times at the most a year.  
And then Elena hurdled into his life. Her need to move matched his and before he knew it they were sharing a small apartment in Charlestown. But neither of them could stay in the same spot for very long.   
Elena had suggested moving a month or so ago when they were settling in for bed one night. Nate had asked where, to which she spun a globe blindly the next day in her office. Her ruby painted index finger had landed on New Orleans.   
They flew in a week earlier, residing in a hotel room, to start property hunting. Promising places had popped up, but Elena insisted to not make a decision until they had looked all of the properties with the real estate agent, whom speaking of which, was pissing the hell out of Nate.   
"And if you'll follow me I'll show you the living room." The agent, whom had introduced himself as Cal Baxter, grinned cheaply. He lead them through the house in a tight navy suit, hair gelled and his beard trimmed meticulously into something that could be seen on a prick from the Bold and the Beautiful. There was an air in his walk and tone of voice that silently insisted he was better than Nate. In the company of Elena, Nate didn't express it though. He grimaced at the way Elena beamed at Cal with her peach lipsticked smile when he turned and asked her if they had found their hotel comfortable.   
"Oh more than enough." She replied, grabbing Nate's hand. "And believe me, we've had some crappy hotel rooms."   
"That's good to hear." There was that grin again. Not at him though; at Elena. He fought the urge to wring his neck out furiously.   
The kitchen was basic, like all of the other kitchens they had seen. But neither Elena or Nate really cooked with the exception of Nate's lobster ravioli, so it didn't really make a difference. The rest of the house was again mediocre and paired up nicely with all the others they'd seen.

"What did you think of the last one?" Elena asked later that afternoon in a Starbucks booth. She sipped from a peppermint mochachino, a regular beverage for her during the holiday period.   
Nate pulled a face and drank from his latte. "Average. You know, despite the asshole's attempt to make it look good."  
"Nate!" She hissed. "He was not an asshole. He was very helpful and friendly-"  
"And looking at your ass the whole time." He murmured for her.   
Elena rolled her eyes. "He was not."  
"You couldn't see him! You were too busy fluttering you your lashes at him."   
"No I wasn't!" Elena shook her head , giggling, and sipped from her coffee cup. "You're being a dick, Nathan Drake."  
He laughed loudly. "Stops my wife leaving me for a tool."   
Elena didn't reply. Instead, she picked back up the display folders they had been given and read them to herself.   
"'Lena, what do you say we go back to the hotel and I'll take you out for dinner tonight?" Nate smiled and pushed a buttery blonde strand out of her face.   
Elena glanced upwards. "I like your direction, but we've been out every night since we got here. Can't we just stay in the hotel room tonight? Room service?"  
There was a glint in her eye and Nate raised a brow. "Room service it is."

"Nate!" Elena whispered the next morning in bed. She rubbed his bare chest under the sheets and growled. "Nate, come on we gotta get up." There was an inaudible murmur, but he didn't wake. "Hey, don't ignore me. We missed our alarm and we're gonna be late for the agent if you don't wake up now."  
"Agent?" He groaned, starting to show some signs of life. "More the reason not get up." He flopped over onto his stomach and crushed his face into his pillow. Elena could just make out a, "fucking prick" muffled by the cotton.   
Elena was jostling his shoulders again, this time mounting his hips. "Nate!"  
"Press a little harder baby, just a little to the left-oof!" Elena whacked him square with her pillow. "You're already awake, c'mon!" She cried.   
With a deep sigh and what sounded like a whine, Nate lifted Elena by her hips and rotated his body so that he was facing the ceiling. She pistol gripped his jaw with her fingers and frowned. "What's it going to take for you to get up?"  
Nate grinned shamelessly. "You inside a hot shower." He grunted when her pillow collided again with his head.

"Mr and Mrs. Drake!" The agent beamed at the front door of the house. "You're here!"  
Elena pushed her hair back with her cat eyed sunglasses as she got out of the cab, Nate following behind her. He placed his hand on Elena's hip and the other on his own and squinted. "Well, we're here now, so let's get this show on the road, huh?"   
Elena pursed her lips and elbowed him quietly, but they were already moving inside before she got to properly scold at him.   
The agent brought them through the front door and into a modest sized hallway. A set of stairs were the first thing obvious to the eye along with the narrow passageway to what was possibly the living area. "So this is a restored house that was built originally in 1891," spoke Cal as he gestured to the the walls and light fixtures. "The previous owners renovated in the last five years however, and its all been revamped." He placed a hand firmly on the staircase bannister. "We have two stories and an attic, which could dub as an office or extra bedroom for the kids."   
Elena laughed. "Oh, there's none of them yet. I'm sure I'll take it as a study for myself."   
"Yourself?" Nate raised an eyebrow at his wife. He gently knocked her with his side. "I'm pretty sure that office has my name written all over it."   
"Oh please, you don't even have a real job-"  
Cal cleared his threat and laughed shakily. "There's certainly room in the house for more than one office. Now would you like me to show you the rest of the lower floor?"   
Although furnished poorly and in dear need of a paint job that wasn't the color tangerine, the living room and kitchen was spacious with more than enough room to fix it to their taste. Nate noticed Elena scanning every inch of the place with a cold eye. She seemed to be picturing their future in this house before they even agreed it was the one. The agent had given them a brief tour of the upper level when he excused himself to take a call downstairs.   
"Do you think it could work?" Elena said without looking to Nate behind her. She fixed her gaze out of the master bedroom window, where the quiet streets of Algiers stood in the afternoon light. There were two heavy footsteps from his boots and suddenly Nate's arms were snaked around her middle. "It's very promising." He murmured and sneaked a kiss behind her ear.   
"Hm." She smiled.   
Nate pulled back slightly. "It's also very suburban, Elena."  
She shrugged in his embrace enjoying the way his muscles relaxed under her touch. "We can handle that. I know it's something new to both of us, but I think that's the point of the move. We need to change. That steady job you were talking about, me settling down for the magazines; we're not getting any younger, Nate. Suburban is good." She spun slowly, sunlight catching streaks of gold in her blonde hair. Nate slid a hand into her messy up do and a smile danced on his mouth. "You know this room'll serve pretty nice don't you think?" A second hand travelled to her thigh as he nodded to the space around them. "If we replace that dingy metal framed bed with a proper wooden cal king. Put a tv in here, new rug, new lighting...fix the bathroom up-"  
Elena chuckled, lifting he brow. "That's what comes to your mind when you think of us in our new bedroom, Nathan Drake?"   
His powder blue eyes glinted, getting a hint of what she meant. His grin stretched wider and he pulled her in closer to his body. "No, not just that."  
Elena smirked. "Oh enlighten me, cowboy. What else?"  
"Maybe this." His hands travelled further and caressed her behind. She rolled her eyes before crashing her mouth to his. "You're always so quick to the chase." Her arms were locked around his neck when Nate hoisted her onto his hips and carried her to the bed. She landed with a loud squeak of metal springs and in no time, Nate's lips were layering kisses one over another all across her exposed chest. Her hands had found their way to his back pockets, digging into them as if she were trying to find something of his. She groaned beneath his weight and touch, forgetting all about their real estate agent only a staircase away. "Nate." She barely choked out.   
"Mm..." was his half hearted reply, as he was too focused on her milky skin to form a proper sentence.   
"Nate, quit it." She giggled. He refused to listen to her however, sliding his hands beneath the fabric of her navy tank top. Elena took his wrists to stop him when he had his hands under her bra. "I mean it!" She locked eyes with him. "He's gonna come back any minute. I don't know about you, but I want this house. He isn't going to give it to us when he finds the piece of ass he's been staring at for the past week getting it on a bed that is for display only. With her husband, whom he is fighting against for that piece of ass' attention!"   
Nate grinned and kissed her nose. "You think you're just a piece of ass?"   
She pushed him off her with a grunt and began to smooth down her clothes and hair. Nate followed as she made her way to the door, catching the agent in the hall way. She grinned at him brightly and extended her hand. "We'll take it."

They had signed the papers before they left to go pack up their things in Boston. It was a month or so before the new house was scattered and stacked with their boxes, carried in by Nate and Elena with the help of Sully.   
"Just over there please," Elena commanded from her position near the front door. Nate and Sully were red faced, heaving in the new fridge to the kitchen. She followed from behind them with boxes of her own in her arms. Sully had insisted that she not lift a finger on their moving day, and that "that's what big fellas like me and your husband are for, sweetheart." But Elena felt like a pile of ancient ruin bricks doing nothing, so she carried in all of the smaller boxes with appliances and books and what not.   
"Jesus, did we have to get the two door deluxe model, 'Lena?" Nate cried as they set it down and pushed it into place against the wall. "This thing weighs a ton!"   
"You should see our bed." She beamed, placing down the box and taking out her blender and kitchen aid.   
"It comes in pieces, right?" Sully asked nervously.   
Nate scoffed. "Do you really think it would fit through the front door in one piece?"   
"Hey," Elena chided the two of them. She took a six pack of beers from the eski they had put in the kitchen for the mean time. Passing them around, she popped the top off hers and smiled. "To a normal life."   
They followed with their own bottles, clinking glass against glass. "To a normal life."

"Hey, hot stuff," Elena smirked at Nate from their new bed . After night fell, Sully left and wished them luck for their new home and all of the boxes still to unpack. The bed and a few other sturdy things were the only pieces of furniture set up properly. Nate was at their dresser, back to her and pouring a bottle of Moët into two crystal champagne flutes. They were Elena's mother's, gifted to them before they moved into the new house. He turned around, profile lit up in the warm orange light. "You rang?"   
"These sheets are pretty warm. It's a good thing I didn't wear pyjamas." Nate stopped the slow golden trickle into his own glass. He set it down and cautiously sauntered to lift up the duvet. She wasn't lying. She sat on her knees in a burgundy set of lace lingerie that Nate was certain she had never worn before. "This new?" He sat on the edge of the bed and gingerly ran his thumbs over her bra straps. Her shoulders shrugged beneath them. "I thought I should dress up for the occasion." Nate was aware that Elena bought new lingerie for almost all of their celebrations. Birthdays, Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day; they were all dates that called for a surprise in the undergarment department. Now Nate loved Elena in her usual garments, like the old and lived in t shirt bras that were stripped off in every trek of theirs somewhere along the line, but this he loved equally as much.   
Nate shook his head, pulling himself together. He smiled and kissed her lips softly, then went to bring back their champagne bottle to bed. The glasses could wait for the next time Elena's mother came to visit.   
"To us." He toasted and held the neck of the Moët at eye level.   
"To us." Elena repeated and kissed him softly, before taking the bottle to swig herself. Her lashes fluttered thick and heavy at him and before she knew it, the only thing left on her body later was Nate's skin and spilt champagne. 


End file.
